Custom '69 Volkswagen Squareback
Description The Custom '69 Volkswagen Variant later known as the Custom '69 Volkswagen Squareback is a Hot Wheels casting which debuted in the 2010 Hot Wheels Delivery: Slick Rides Series. The Hot Wheels version depicts a panel delivery wagon version of the Volkswagen Type 3. In reality, the panel version is the rarest of all Type 3's, being produced only in Germany and Australia. It was in the same family as the Fastback and Notchback. It was also mechanically similar and was sold alongside the successful sports car the Volkswagen Karmann Ghia. Versions The Custom '69 Volkswagen Squareback (originally Custom '69 Volkswagen Variant) has come out in the following versions: Gallery 40767915282_c8f1258aa2_o.jpg|HW Metro 5-Pack square.jpg|all versions of the squareback (until 2018) Cust 69 Volks Squar (G) Art C 2 - 16 - 1.png|Cust 69 Volks Squar (G) Art C 2 - 16 Official Cust 69 Volks Squar (V) Art C 2 - 16 - 1.png|Cust 69 Volks Squar (V) Art C 2 - 16 Official 122.jpg|2017 Car Culture - VOLKSWAGEN Squareback ´1969 Custom 119.jpg|2016 Art Cars 02/10 01300.jpg|2016 Art Cars 02/10 50thfavvwsquarecloseup.JPG|Closeup VW Squareback Deco.jpg VW Squareback2.jpg VW Squareback1.jpg VW Squareback 50th Favorites Front.jpg VW Squareback. Base.jpg 50th Aniv. VW Squareback Card.jpg DSC_0507.JPG|error 10923624_727910547324024_4858943435155155960_n.jpg|2010 Slick Rides 2019 Hot Wheels Custom '69 VW Squareback Zamac front.jpg|2019 Walmart Exclusive 2019 Hot Wheels Custom '69 VW Squareback Zamac back.jpg|2019 Walmart Exclusive 2019 Hot Wheels Custom '69 VW Squareback Zamac left.jpg|2019 Walmart Exclusive 2019 Hot Wheels Custom '69 VW Squareback Zamac base.jpg|2019 Walmart Exclusive VW Squareback Purple 19.jpg Volkswagen squareback.jpg|2019 custom 69' Volkswagen Squareback 5BFAD9C9-5D1C-4FC8-A5D5-E4C801E3626A.jpeg|DWH75 - 2017 Car Culture - Air-Cooled Series 2/5 AE143615-CFA4-4A4B-BA6A-60E1397EF718.jpeg|DWH75 - 2017 Car Culture - Air-Cooled Series 2/5 AB0BABED-B0D8-415B-A2AA-3F484250CF86.jpeg|DWH75 - 2017 Car Culture - Air-Cooled Series 2/5 822E2261-464E-48A3-A252-4346CD8C9DFB.jpeg|DWH75 - 2017 Car Culture - Air-Cooled Series 2/5 120056B6-44F3-4FBD-B6BB-D9A4E1501B56.jpeg|DWH75 - 2017 Car Culture - Air-Cooled Series 2/5 69 Volkswagen Squareback (FLF39)-1.jpg|50th Anniversary Favorite 69 Volkswagen Squareback (FLF39)-3.jpg|50th Anniversary Favorite Custom '69 VW Squareback (Black & Silver) (R3747).jpg|2010 Hot Wheels Delivery: Slick Rides Custom '69 VW Squareback (White & Blue) (R3747).JPG|2010 Hot Wheels Delivery: Slick Rides Squareback Nightmare-Before-Christmas.jpg|2018 The Nightmare Before Christmas Custom '69 VW Squareback carded 2018tNBCVWsqbk.jpg|2018 The Nightmare Before Christmas Custom '69 VW Squareback (Sally) 2018tNBCVWsqbkTop.jpg|2018 The Nightmare Before Christmas Custom '69 VW Squareback top (Sally) 2019VWsquareback1carded.jpg|2019 Custom '69 Volkswagen Squareback carded (purple) 2291.JPG|2019 Hot Wheels 5 pack Squareback.jpg 2016 KMart Exclusive Squareback.jpg Hot_Wheels_VW_Squareback_set.jpg|all versions of the squareback (until 2019) 2020_Hot_Wheels_Custom_Squareback_Flying_Customs_carded.jpg Trivia *The real car was only called Squareback in the USA and Canada, it was known elsewhere as the Variant. The panel version was not sold sold in the USA, most likely due to the Chicken Tax . *The Hot Wheels version depicts the German-made car as it is Left-Hand-Drive, rather than the version built in Australia from a complete-knock-down kit . Category:Hot Wheels Delivery Category:Volkswagen Vehicles Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:Nostalgic Brands Category:2010 First Released Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Vans Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:Pop Culture Category:Panel Wagons Category:Sedan Deliveries Category:Car Culture Category:2017 Car Culture Series Category:Special Liveries Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:Volkswagen Group Cars Category:HW Art Cars Series Category:Art Cars Series Category:50th Anniversary Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Volkswagen Series Category:1960s Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:German Cars Category:German Vehicles Category:Rear-engined cars Category:1:64 Category:Flying Customs Series Category:2020 Hot Wheels